headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Three drunk buddies
Orrin Gateway Alan Gateway (aka Big Al) and their old cousin Unger Gateway were 3 Drunk Buddies who work for Earl Ford in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. Biography Orrin and his brother Alan often came to the Oasis bar owned by their friend Earl Ford. Their lives were normal for the most part until October 31, 1978 when Michael Myers killed Orrin's nephew. They never got over this death and wanted revenge for it. Ten years later, they were drinking at Earl's bar when they learned that Haddonfield citizens were to get inside as soon as possible. Earl wanted to find out what was going on and Orrin, his brother and Unger came along with him. Once they arrived at the police station, they learned that Michael Myers was back and so Al and his friends decided it was time for revenge and searched around town for him. Orrin thought he found Myers in the bushes and he, along with his friends, got out of the truck and shot at the bushes. Thinking the nightmare was over, Al checked the body and discovered that it was not Myers but Ted Hollister. The group continued their search and eventually heard the alarm at the Haddonfield Elementary School. They drove over there and found Rachel Carruthers and her foster sister Jamie Lloyd running away and told them that Myers was inside. Rachel told them they needed to get out of the town and the men decided to let the police handle it. As they were driving away from town, none of them had noticed that Myers was underneath the truck. Michael climbed in the back bed of the truck. Orrin tried to shoot Michael, but was too late. Michael stabbed Orrin in the back with a butcher knife, killing him instantly. After killing his brother, Michael took out his butcher knife from Orrin's lifeless body and turned around. Witnessing his brother's death, Al stood up and tried to fight against Michael, only to be stabbed by Michael on the central area of his abdomen, and fatally injured. As the wound was so deep that the knife penetrated Al's stomach, Michael swinged his arm pulling the knife out from Al's body, which sliced his wound open, ripping his entrails apart, gutting and killing him. Michael then pushed both his and his brother's corpses off the moving truck. Possibly due to his old age, Unger did not hear what was going on, and Michael picked him up and threw him off the moving truck, killing him. | aliases = 3 drunk buddies | continuity = Halloween film series | image = | type = | status = Deceased | leaders = | members = Orrin and Alan Gateway aka Big Al and Unger Gateway | allies = | enemies = Michael Myers | first appearance = Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers | final appearance = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who are stabbed to death Category:Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988)/Characters Category:Michael Myers victims